


can i have your heart?

by xiaodejun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Nonsense, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i was on cold meds im sorry, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaodejun/pseuds/xiaodejun
Summary: renjun has a cold and xuxi takes care of him





	can i have your heart?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pretty sure i had a fever when i wrote this so i apologize if its nonsense khfjsfqsdk  
> @markhyuckstea is a hero honestly they introduced me to luren what a blessing  
> enjoy uwuuwuwuwu

yukhei heard a sound. it wasn't unusual, hearing sounds was normal for yukhei. but that particular sound wasn't normal. yukhei was pretty damn sure someone just sneezed; and that someone's voice sounded like... renjun? yukhei furrowed his eyebrows. impossible. that would mean renjun was sick. and taeyong wasn’t anywhere near, and kun went shopping with the dreamies... was yukhei the only responsible person in the dorm?

he got up from the sofa and went to renjun's room. they shared a dorm for the time of vision's promotions and the dreamies weren't happy about it. well, renjun sure was a catch.

but now this catch was wrapped around in a blanket, sniffling and sneezing.

“junnie?” yukhei said, walking into the room.   
“i’m alright,” renjun said, his voice raspy. “nothing’s happening here.”   
yukhei didn’t waste any time, he approached renjun quickly.   
“oh, junnie,” he said softly, looking at his flushed face and glistening eyes. “you’ve caught a cold.”   
“i... what? you’ve caught a cold, xuxi. renjuns don’t catch colds, that's the renjun law.”   
yukhei checked his forehead. oh, he definitely had a fever. he slowly wrapped him in a blanket and lifted him up.

“let’s get you some cold medicine.”   
“it’s not a cold! god, you’re so gigantic,” renjun murmured. yukhei couldn’t help but laugh.   
“you’re just tiny, junnie.” he helped him to sit down and started his search for medicine. he was considering calling kun, but that would be too risky. kun would probably run straight to the dorm, damaging cars on his way with his motherly rage.

“got them,” he finally said and took out a few boxes.   
“what?” renjun said, shuddering.   
“meds to help you feel better, sweetie,” yukhei hummed, boiling some water. soon enough, he was helping renjun take his medicine. “i'm gonna check your temperature now. do we have a thermometer? of course not,” he murmured and took out his phone. maybe he should check some diy tutorials for that.

a minute later he felt very educated. he leaned over the table and pressed his lips to renjuns forehead.   
“xuxi!” the younger boy tried to squeal, clearly surprised.   
“i’m trying to check your body temperature, stop wiggling around.”   
“oh. sure. feels nice,” renjun hummed. yukhei came to a conclusion that the small boy definitely had a fever.

“let's get you to bed, baby,” he said with a soft smile, picking him up once more.   
“am i a baby?” renjun asked, looking at him with a surprised expression.   
“my baby, sure.” yukhei put him to bed and he was about to go to the kitchen to make tea, but renjun whined.   
“i’m cold. and you're warm.”   
“i am?” he asked, sitting down next to him. renjun hummed in agreement, climbing onto his lap with a smile.   
“and huge. like a teddy bear.”   
“that’s definitely the fever speaking.”  
“you’re hot, xuxi.”  
he held back a smile. if only he could record this...

he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist. renjun smiled at him.   
“you’re absolutely huge,” he announced and placed his hand on his face. “oh my god,” he said, his hand studying it carefully.   
yukhei furrowed his eyebrows. that was... unusual.   
“what is that, junnie? does something hurt?” he asked, looking at him with concern. renjun shook his head.   
“it’s my face. it's so tiny,” he murmured, squishing his cheeks. yukhei was barely holding back laughter now. unbelievable.   
“is it?” he asked, his voice soft.   
“small! god, was it like that my entire life?” renjun’s voice was quickly turning into a panicked one.   
“i’m pretty sure it was smaller when you were a baby,” yukhei noted. that... didn't help.   
“even smaller!” renjun squeaked. “ouch, my throat.”   
“careful, baby. you don’t want to lose your voice, right?” the taller boy gently touched his cheek. renjun's eyes were now wide open.   
“like the little mermaid? xuxi, can we watch the little mermaid?” he asked quietly, wrapping his hands around the older's neck. and yukhei cursed his sweet little face and that soft voice. he couldn’t say no to renjun. especially sick renjun.   
“sure, why not...”

they ended up cuddling on the couch. renjun couldn’t focus on the movie and kept peeking at yukhei.   
“xuxi,” he finally said. “you’re like a model.”   
“i kinda did modelling, sweetheart.”   
“you did?” renjun closed his eyes and lay his head down on the taller's chest. “that’s good. your heart sounds so nice.”   
“does it?” yukhei hummed, unsure how to react. renjun nodded.   
“can i have it?” “what,” yukhei choked out, shocked. renjun smiled.   
“your heart. can i have it? can it... belong to me?” he asked. “it would be fair, since you already have mine.”

yukhei looked at him. was he... confessing? oh my god.   
“i do?” he asked, ruffling the smaller boy’s hair.   
“of course you do.” renjun rolled his eyes, as if it was obvious. “you’re tall, and handsome, and so sweet. how could i not love you?”

yukhei was shocked. dazed, even. huang renjun just told him he loves him. he could feel his heart racing. he'd never expected this, and there he was, looking into renjun's eyes and feeling so intoxicated. he wanted to protect the boy, to care for him, maybe kiss him and...

“so,” renjun purred, closing his eyes. “can i have your heart, xuxi?”   
“of course, love. you can have all of it.”

they would have to talk about it once renjun got better. but he'd think about that later. the only thing that mattered now was the boy in his arms, slowly falling asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading lmk what you think  
> also feel free to talk to me on twitter @aesthetic_sol


End file.
